<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Otherside/彼端 by Shoggothy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308373">The Otherside/彼端</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy'>Shoggothy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Heart of Thorns Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>弃权声明：不属于我。如果属于我的话，我早就在故事发展到利爪岛的时候殉情了。</p><p>1303AE番外（虽然目前并没有正文）<br/>指挥官只有友情向箭头<br/>大概斜着看能看到司令/顾问之间那条斜线</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Otherside/彼端</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“我们正在削弱它，打破它在心灵领域上的控制，打开那道裂隙——”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>利安诺克怀着沉重的心情走进测绘室，他的两位同族正忙于将前线传回的情报标记在地图上，他把一块因为伤痕累累而显得色泽黯淡的金属放到了桌上。</p><p>“学者敏智刚刚将这个交给我，他的修会小队在探索巴萨泽神殿的时候发现的，他们认为这是一块被藤牙扯下来的尊者面具。”</p><p>特拉赫恩伸手从书堆中抽出了一本笔记，仔细对比了图样和金属上的纹章，他叹了口气，划去了名单上的最后一个名字：“这确实是塔瑞尔委托我们寻找的最后一个失踪的尊者。很遗憾没能找到一位生还者，待会儿我会去把它交还给面具陈列馆……”</p><p>“我这就去。”坐在一旁帮忙整理书册的契约团指挥官突然出声道。她的导师“咦”了一声，但她已经飞快地拿起面具出门去了，学者对此皱起了眉。</p><p>“你有没有发觉指挥官最近有点奇怪，似乎变得……急躁了些？”</p><p>利安诺克在他的顾问身边坐下，沉思了一小会儿。“是太闷了吧？”他同情地望着指挥官早已离去的门口，“在彻底了解查克虫的习性前我们没法贸然向缠藤深渊进发，为此密语教团已经派人潜入敌后去寻找和联络所有能为我们提供帮助的盟友，这个任务既艰巨又刺激，她大概是想亲自去？”</p><p>“别用你自己的思路揣摩指挥官。”特拉赫恩用羽毛笔的尾端轻戳了一下对方的额头，“半个月前才刚刚以文塔里的名字发过誓，想反悔？”</p><p>“我可是好好地留守在塔瑞尔了。倒是你，你上次睡觉是什么时候？”</p><p>听到他的兄弟这么问，学者用手背揉了揉由于长时间的书案工作而有些发疼的眼睛。“大概是……”地图已经眷录好了，他在抽出德鲁伊石碑拓印的空隙时想了想，“作战会议决定派出探员泽利之后？我们夺下查克虫谷的前夕？”</p><p>“那是前天晚上。”利安诺克一边说，一边夺下了他的羽毛笔，开始卷起桌上的测绘图：“你对自己太苛刻了。去睡一觉，距离下次进攻还有十个小时，这里有我呢——有时候我甚至觉得你和指挥官把责任压在我肩上，只是为了你们能就此放纵自己劳心劳力到倒下为止。我说的没错吧，顾问？”</p><p>特拉赫恩笑着把卷好的图收进了卷轴筒中。</p><p>“是你太多心了，司令。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>她向前踏了一步，碎石自她脚下从高空中滚落。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我们遭到了攻击……”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>夜幕正在降临，滚滚黑烟从坠毁的飞船上飘下来，在空气里弥散开。尽管发动机似乎还没停止运行，飞船扇叶仍然在转动着，但船体已经被巨大的藤蔓贯穿，犹如一只怪异的标本展示在半空中。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“整个丛林都对抗我们，撕碎了我们的飞船。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>迈古玛的景色像一幅画卷在她眼前延展，树影摇曳，风如鬼泣，充满了残酷的生机，这生机属于荆棘，属于丛林生物，属于墨德摩斯。唯独不属于契约团。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“所有希尔瓦里都听到了……”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>翼龙呼啸着飞过天空，利刃般的狂风卷着灼热和烟尘划痛了她的脸颊。她伫立在悬崖边，观察着，思索着，握紧了她手中的武器。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“那不是一次战斗，那是一场大屠杀。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她来得太迟了。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“幻觉？”</p><p>希尔瓦里点了点头，自从踏进了内厅开始向圣贤伦娜描述自己的状况后，她的眉头就紧紧皱着不曾松开。</p><p>“跟墨德摩斯有关吗？”</p><p>“应该不是。”她斟酌了一下回答道，显然这个问题她已经反复考虑很多次了，“没有其他希尔瓦里报告类似的情况。那头怪物的声音始终在我们的脑袋里，它咆哮、引诱，企图同化我们，但这些幻觉不同，它们只是让我……更加痛恨墨德摩斯了。我考虑再三，觉得这可能跟龙蛋有关。”</p><p>尊者那犹如金色飘带般的手臂颤抖了一下，她的面具纹丝不动地挡住了所有的情绪，但她这个动作显露出了对此的关心。</p><p>“你认为是龙蛋展示给你看的？这是一种预言吗？”</p><p>“我希望不是。”指挥官的声音沉了下去，“龙蛋曾经向我展示过墨德摩斯的强大和挡在我们面前的重重障碍。但这些幻觉……全是些坏事，有些我认为根本不可能发生。这不是预言，我只是不明白它们从何而来，又为何会发生在我身上。”</p><p>圣贤伦娜沉默了一会儿，当她再次开口时，她那仿佛有金属在颤动的嗓音显得有些温柔。</p><p>“我们的先知格林特是一位预言家，但预言并不是事件必然的结果，泰瑞亚犹如一棵大树，拥有许许多多的分叉和枝蔓，龙蛋还年轻，它也许还在学习要怎样挑选出正确的那一根枝条。你所见的不可能发生的预言，龙蛋使者，那也许是诸多现实的碎片，在其他的枝条上存在的可能性。就把它当作是一种警示吧，你对这种可能性的痛恨和警惕，也许能帮你赢得这场战争。”</p><p>“我明白了。谢谢你，圣贤伦娜。”</p><p>“你们种族从未出现在格林特的预言中，对我们而言，你们的梦境，你们的命运仍然是神秘的。我想我没法给你确切的答案，你曾告诉过你的两位同胞吗？”</p><p>“还没有。”提到他们，她第一次露出了轻松的笑意，“我不想让他们为我担心。我们曾有过协定，所有的希尔瓦里都有。即使这幻觉真的与墨德摩斯有关，只要我有任何叛变的迹象，他们就会处理我。我相信他们会为我做这件事，并且毫不犹豫。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>那位诺恩中的传奇人物站了起来，她的故事曾被吟游诗人们反复传唱过，人们赞颂她在狩猎时的身影，战斗中的英姿，她曾鼓舞过许多与上古巨龙抗争的勇士。现在她站了起来，伤痕累累，手无寸铁，独自面对着怪物。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>怪物伸出了利刃般的枝条。</em>
</p><p> </p><p>特瑞尔.焊爪哼着歌，用力拖着一块烧焦了的迫击炮的碎片走向他的营地。轰炸开巨龙阵地的通道的战斗已经结束了，大部分契约团士兵都在休养生息和搬运伤者，像这位夏尔工程师这样忙着到处捡垃圾的却仅此一个，他捡回的废弃武器已经在帐篷外堆成了一座小山，空战队同营的同伴对此皱起了鼻子。</p><p>“你要这块废铁干什么？”埃利亚.天目说，“去去去，赶紧扔掉！”</p><p>“这不是废铁。”特瑞尔反驳道，“嗯哼，好吧，这是废铁，废物利用嘛。咱们已经在前前前线了，鬼知道补给什么时候能送到，这些坏了的武器只要还没彻底玩完儿的先架起来用用呗。只要有我和我这只扳手，”他掏出了工具袋，拍了拍自己的胸口，“没什么废料不能抢救的。”</p><p>埃利亚晃着尾巴，闷闷不乐地给他让开了位置：“跟指挥官打得很高兴吧？”他被分配到的岗位是坚守魔径加农炮，然而战场还未能推进到他的位置，查克虫就已经被全歼了，没能让自己的武器尝到敌人鲜血的滋味，这令他多少有点不爽。</p><p>特瑞尔不但对此毫无察觉，还十分擅于火上浇油。“那可不是！”他激动地挥舞着扳手，差点打到同伴的角，“伙计，你没看见真可惜！那么大个儿的一只查克虫，又是吐酸液，又是横冲直撞，然后我们就跟着指挥官，又是躲，又是砍，最后，嘿，咱们用激光炮把它打得动不了啦，浑身一股焦糊味！挺不好闻的……应该不能吃。”</p><p>埃利亚.天目想象了一下烧烤查克虫，不由自主地一爪子糊在那工程师的脑门上。</p><p>“要我说，跟指挥官一起打仗那真是最爽快的！”特瑞尔.焊爪依然处在兴奋中，“不过中途……嗯……”他犹豫了一下。</p><p>“怎么，指挥官发挥失常？”</p><p>“恰恰相反，她跟往常一样勇猛善战。”他嘀咕道，“但是，唉，打得也太狠了些，不知道谁惹火了她，我还真没见她这么愤怒过。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>指挥官蹲下身，为死去的教士合上了双眼。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“安息吧，伟大的猎人。”她轻声说，“我将亲自传颂关于你的传说。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她讲述过许多人的故事，她看到了太多的牺牲，她已经对此感到有些疲惫了，她厌倦了埋葬这些出色的战士们，但她还有队伍需要她的力量，还有朋友在等待她的援助。她不能休息，更不能倒下。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她站起身，望着缠藤深渊地底那阴暗的、光秃秃的石壁。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“伊策尔蛙说，丛林给予一切。但它好像只会给予死亡。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>契约团终于夺下了巨龙通道的咽喉，在那里建立起了营地，这是场艰苦卓绝的战斗，战后医师们匆匆忙忙穿行于刚刚搭建起的营地之间，救助那些负伤的战士们。能空出手的人都在帮忙运送伤兵，指挥官也不例外，她正架着一位跛脚的诺恩朝营地走去，男性诺恩几乎是她的两倍高，但她有力地支撑住了他的身躯。</p><p>“坚持一下，就快到了。”她鼓励着她的士兵，然后提高了声音：“医疗兵——”</p><p>一位矮小的阿苏拉女性的身形应声出现在帐篷前，她们互相对视，认出了彼此。那是爆破手唐恩的遗孀。她记得她的哭声，记得她的愤怒，三年过去了，她仍然怀着一位医师的慈悲留在了契约团中，但她从未原谅过她。</p><p>“希拉。”她轻轻地说。</p><p>“把他放这里。”阿苏拉指着一处临时铺起的简易床位，用严厉的嗓音命令道。</p><p>指挥官无言地遵从了，契约团医师开始为她的伤患做检查。</p><p>“谢谢你亲自送伤员过来。”在处理过伤口后，她展开绷带，帮助那高大的诺恩包扎，她连头也没抬过一次。“带来死亡的指挥官，你走吧，我对你无话可说。”</p><p>她站在原地，默默地朝阿苏拉忙碌的身影望了一会儿。“我知道。”她最后说，“对不起，希拉。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“司令，我拿到剑了。”她捧着那把断剑，压抑着心底的一点不安。以前她也曾亲手持有过这柄剑，那时它还是闪着光辉的神器，如今它折了刃，蒙了尘，但是没关系，战争结束了，他们马上就能回家了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“快一点，”她的长官说，“用那把剑杀死我。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“什么？不！墨德摩斯已经死了——”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>那几乎是信念的崩溃，那信念强撑着她一路走到将剑刺进巨龙心脏的终点，她竭力争辩，企图证明一切都会过去，一切都将变好，他们还没有走投无路。而她的朋友却只是催促她，前所未有地命令她，甚至最后一次朝她微笑，痛苦扭曲了他的面容，但那个微笑仍然具有力量。然后他就消失了。那个她所尊敬的，她的兄长、希尔瓦里的初生者、曾与她并肩作战、共历生死的司令特拉赫恩消失了，剩下的只有墨德摩斯。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她举起了缚蝶之棘。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我不会让这一切付诸东流的。退开，我要终结这一切，就在此时此刻！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“指挥官？”</p><p>她睁大眼，幻觉已经退却，现实扑面而来。不过是刹那间的一瞥她就看到了最悲惨的噩梦中都不曾发生过的事，而那幻象中她挥剑相向的挚友此刻就在面前，他正担忧地注视着她。</p><p>“刚刚在会议中你也走神了，你对进攻瘟疫之塔的战术有什么疑问吗？”</p><p>“不，我……”她张了张嘴，话语仿佛被卡在了喉咙间，“我只是……”</p><p>契约团的顾问凝望着她，然后他搁下了羽毛笔：“我明白了。”他们同根同源，彼此依存，通过野猎的命运紧密相连。从他平静的目光中，指挥官知道，尽管不曾看到相同的幻象，但他确实能理解她的心事。于是她放任自己沉浸在恐惧和惊疑中沉默了一小会儿。</p><p>“墨德摩斯的声音越来越大了。”她承认道。</p><p>“我的朋友，”特拉赫恩说，自从离开欧尔后，他已经很久没有这样称呼过她了，“为了阻止巨龙，我们甘愿献出生命，我们所有人都一样。在泽坦战争的时候，契约团里许多人都曾为这个问题担惊受怕过，他们自己不畏死亡，却担心泽坦的腐化会夺走同志，对于那些英勇的战士而言，这将是最残酷的结局。而现在轮到我们了，困扰你的就是这个吧？”</p><p>指挥官为难地抿了抿嘴唇，她一向不擅袒露自己的恐惧。</p><p>“我记得阿帕提亚。”她轻声说，“我将永远记得阿帕提亚。我必须用剑来让她安息，可我从未想过这同样可能发生在我们身上，我能忍受得了牺牲，哪怕是错误的、没有必要的牺牲，但是这个？我无法想象、也不能忍受这会发生在你或司令身上，但愿我能有直面的勇气。”她垂下眼睛，下意识地看着自己的剑柄：“我们实在已经认识太久了。”</p><p>“从决心营地到巨龙前线，我们一直都很小心，没有一个希尔瓦里叛变，没有一个同胞响应召唤，我们尽全力杜绝了最可怕的情况发生。我认为那永远都不会发生。可假如墨德摩斯真的这般强大，假如情势逼着我们必须履行自己的职责，我希望你在战前就有这样的决心和准备。正是为着一路上所有的牺牲，我们才更应该取得胜利。”</p><p>她抬起眼，她的朋友用温和而坚定的目光望着他，他从不催促她，只是耐心地等着她得出答案。如同他们在死地的二十载，始终如一，未曾改变。她和她的两位兄长。“我就在这里，”彼时她曾道，“一切我们共同承担。”</p><p>把它当作警示吧。圣贤伦娜说。也许你能因此赢得这场战争。</p><p>“我相信你，我也相信利安诺克，我相信我们终将获胜。”她最终迎上了那道目光，“但如果你需要我这么做，我一定不会让你失望，我不会让这一切付诸东流的。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>伴随着最后一声怒吼，墨德摩斯化成了万千碎片，它的声音渐渐消失，它的意志终归湮灭，它对泰瑞亚的一切控制与影响随之解除。巨大的藤蔓褪去，迈古玛云开日显，温暖而明亮的阳光透过树隙，洒在了胜利者的额头上。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>世界突然变得这般安静。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“你还好吗，指挥官？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>年轻的希尔瓦里眨了眨眼睛，仿佛要将怔忡的情绪从干涩的眼眶中眨掉。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>在她挥出缚蝶之棘的那一刻，只有一瞬间，她看到了在现实裂隙之外的另一种可能，另一个世界。那一定是幻象，是墨德摩斯垂死挣扎的最后伎俩，是用她的悲伤与悔恨堆砌而成的梦境，但她仍然斩下了那一剑。很久以前，她在利爪岛那扇紧闭的大门外下过决心，她要向前走，一直向前走，不能犹豫，不曾回头。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我没事。”她轻轻地说，双手紧紧握住了破损的缚蝶之棘的剑柄：“都结束了，我们赢了。”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>特拉赫恩笑了。他是一位死灵法师，他曾经行走在欧尔二十五年，总是与黑暗和腐化以及死气沉沉的大地打交道，但他温和的笑容仿佛具有力量。</p><p>“谢谢你，指挥官。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>